The Dukes of Hazzard Meet Skillet
by BoDukeGirl200
Summary: Bo and Luke were cruising along Hazzard roads when they come along a van with the name Skillet on it. For anyone who does not know who Skillet is, they are an AWESOME band. Go on youtube, then search Monster or Hero by Skillet.


**The Dukes of Hazzard Meet Skillet**

Bo and Luke Duke were zooming along Hazzard County in their 1969 Dodge Charger, General Lee. About a mile from town, they came along a van with the name Skillet on the side.

"Should we stop?" Bo asked.

"Yeah. I don't like seein' any one is this heat." Luke replied turning his head to Bo.

So Bo stopped behind the van. They both climbed out of the General and headed over to the people beside it. Bo walked up and held out his hand.

"Hey y'all, I'm Bo Duke, this is my cousin Luke." Bo said.

"Hi. I'm John Cooper, this is Kory, Jen Ledger and Ben Kasica." the man said shaking Bo's hand.

"What's wrong with your van?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. It just up and died." John replied.

"We can take a look at it for you." Bo said starting for the van.

"Help yourselves."

Luke followed Bo to the hood. They both stayed under the hood for a minute before coming out.

"Well, your carburetor is messed up, you won't be able to go nowhere." Luke said. "You can ride with us into town and our mechanic can come pick up your van."

"Thanks. Just tell him to be careful, we have our stuff for our band in there." Jen informed them.

"A band?" Bo asked surprised.

They all nodded.

"Well that's awesome. Just be careful of our sheriff, he has a lot of speed traps around here, and will get you for speeding, or impeding traffic, even when you not. You can either take a ticket, or sing at the Boar's Nest." Luke explained.

"Boar's Nest?" Ben asked, confused.

"Our bar." Bo said.

"Oh."

They all headed for the General . John went to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Why doesn't this door open?" he asked.

"You gotta go through the window, it's a racecar, we had to weld the doors shut." Bo explained.

"You gotta get in like this." Luke said demonstrating it, then climbing out so they could all get in.

"Oh."

Once everyone was in, Bo took off, soon passing Rosco's favorite speed trap. Rosco pulled out after them.

"Well, you can take a look at our sheriff." Bo said pointing behind him.

They all turned their heads towards the sheriff.

"He doesn't look very skilled." John pointed out.

"He ain't. We can jump the pond and he won't even make it halfway. " Luke said.

"Pond?" Ben asked nervously.

"Right ahead of us." Bo said pointing ahead. "Hang on!"

Everyone grabbed at something to hold on to. Soon they were airborne, and Bo let out his famous yee haw. When they landed, everyone let out a breath.

"Everyone ok?" Luke asked, looking at everyone behind him.

"We're ok." everyone replied.

They didn't receive a response from Bo.

"Bo?" Luke asked turning his head to Bo.

The sight that greeted him was Bo's head against the steering wheel. Luke quickly scooted over to where Bo was and put Bo's head on his shoulder. He had a cut on the side of his head from hitting his head on the steering wheel.

"Something wrong?" Ben asked.

"Bo hit his head on the steering wheel. He's out cold." Luke answered.

"Need me to do something?" John asked.

"Yeah. Move here to the driver's seat and take me and Bo to the hospital. I'll help you with the directions." Luke replied, wiping blood off of Bo's head.

John hopped in the front seat of the General and took off. Luke helped him with the directions and they were there in about 10 minutes, thanks to the General's speed and John's driving. They took Bo inside and a doctor came out and took Bo into the ER. 10 minutes later, the doctor came back out, with Bo by his side.

"He only needed a couple stitches and he has a concussion, so don't let him sleep for a couple hours." the doctor explained.

"No problem." Luke said walking up to Bo to help him out to the General.

Bo had a little trouble getting into the General, but Luke helped him. By the time they got back to town, it was time for dinner, but Bo and Luke invited everyone over. They told Cooter where their van was and that their band things were in the back and to be careful, then they headed back to the farm.

"Boys! Why are ya so late?" Uncle Jesse asked as he saw his two nephews walk through the door.

"We had to help John here and then we had to take Bo to the hospital." Luke explained.

Bo had been hiding behind Luke so Uncle Jesse and Daisy didn't see the cut.

"Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked stepping behind Luke.

"Hey Uncle Jesse." Bo replied hiding the cut.

Uncle Jesse moved Bo's hand and gasped.

"What happened?" asked Daisy, who had saw the cut.

Bo and Luke let the whole story out.

"And who are these nice looking people?" Daisy asked.

"Oh. Sorry. This is John Cooper, Kory, Jen Ledger and Ben Kasica." Bo said pointing to each person.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy shook everyone's hand.

"Howdy." Uncle Jesse said. "I'm Uncle Jesse, this is Daisy."

"Hi." Jen said.

"You staying for supper?" Daisy asked.

"That's what Bo and Luke brought us here for." John smiled

"That's good, cause we wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Uncle Jesse chuckled.

They put out a couple extra chairs and they all sat down. They said grace, and started to eat.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Daisy asked.

"We just came from Tennessee, and we were headed to Florida," Ben answered.

"Well, you're in Hazzard, not quite Florida." Bo said chuckling.

"Yeah, we know."

When they were all done eating, Bo and Luke took them to Cooter's garage to see how he was coming on their van, and so they could get their clothes.

"Hey Cooter!" Bo yelled.

"Under here!" Cooter yelled from under a car.

"Have you checked their carburetor?"Luke asked.

"Yes I did." They need a whole new one. I have to order it, so it'll be about a week before I can get it fixed up for ya." Cooter explained.

"Oh, well, you got anywhere in town we could stay?" Kory asked,

"We got the Hazzard Hotel, but Daisy and Uncle Jesse would demand for you all to stay at the farm with us." Luke replied.

"I guess for all you've done, we couldn't say no." John said.

"It's settled then. Girls, you can sleep in Daisy's room, and boys, you can use our beds, we will find somewhere else to sleep." Luke said.

They all agreed. So they headed back to the farm and got settled, after they got their clothes of course. Bo and Luke went out in the barn, they didn't want to fight over the couch.

"Luke, should we see if they could play at the Boar's Nest?" Bo asked.

"That would be fun." Luke said. "But right now, we need to sleep. Then in the morning, we will run the idea by Boss, but we should see if John would like to do it."

"Ok." was all the Luke got back.

They both snuggled down under their covers and went to sleep. In the morning, Luke woke up first and saw Bo, all under his covers. Luke got up and went over to Bo and shook him.

"Luke, I don't wanna go to school. It's over-rated." Bo mumbled brushing Luke's hand away.

"Bo, were not goin' to school. Are ya feelin' alright? You sound horrible." Luke pointed out.

"Oh. Uh, my nose is stuffed, and I'm tired. Sleeping out here in the barn makes me get a stuffy nose" Bo replied.

"Oh yeah. You didn't have to sleep out here, ya know." Luke said.

"I like bein' outdoors." Bo said.

"Oh, well, let's get inside. Uncle Jesse and Daisy would already be up and making breakfast." Luke said.

"Good idea. I'm starving!" Bo exclaimed.

They walked inside and saw everyone at the table. Bo took a shower first, then Luke. By the time Luke came out breakfast was ready. They all ate, then Bo and Luke ran the idea about John playing at the Boar's Nest. John agreed, but said that they would have to play outside. They all asked why. He said that they would find out soon enough, also that they should bring earplugs. They were going to perform tomorrow, with Boss's permission of course. The next day, John, Kory, Jen and Ben left early to get set up. They had put quite a few signs up about it, and they were hoping that some people would come. On the signs, they included that everyone would need earplugs. When they got set up, Bo and Luke came and put chairs up. Soon, people started showing up. Once they though everyone was there, they got started.

"Anyone who doesn't know who we are, we're Skillet!" John yelled through the microphone. "I'm John, this is Kory, Jen and Ben."

Everyone cheered.

"I hope all of you brought earplugs, cause this is going to get LOUD!" John screamed when he said loud.

Everyone who had earplugs, quickly got them out and put them in their ears.

"This first song, is one of our greatest hits, HERO!"

Everyone cheered. After that song was done, everyone screamed. Then they sang Monster. After that, they sang their new album, Rise. Boss made the prices for the popcorn and beer two dollars higher than they usually are. Everyone complained, but went with it. After the concert, everyone left except the Duke, since they were gonna help pick up.

1 Week Later

Cooter finally got their can fixed, so they all loaded up and headed on their way.

"Bye y'all!" Bo yelled after the van, waving.

"Bye!" they all yelled back, waving as well.

"Well, that was exciting." Luke said after the van left.

"Yeah it was." Daisy agreed.

"Well, let's go get some lunch, I'm starving!" Bo exclaimed.

"Only you would be hungry Bo!" Luke said.

They all chuckled.


End file.
